


눈

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 단문. 어린 티모시와 라스의 만남





	눈

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of DC. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

아까부터 계속 저 사람과 눈이 마주치고 있었다.

 

팀은 바로 고개를 숙였다. 어머니의 목걸이에 달린 에메랄드보다 더 반짝이고, 여름의 잎보다 더 진한 녹빛의 눈이었다.팀의 할아버지라고 해도 될 연배였지만 그 짙은 피부와 굵은 검은 머리와 어우러진 눈에 계속 눈길이 갔다. 아, 또 눈이 마주쳤다. 팀은 고개를 바로 돌려 부모님이 계신 쪽을 봤다. 다행히 팀의 무례한 행동에 대해 눈치채지 못하신 것 같았다. 

갑자기 파티장의 공기가 답답해져서 팀은 정원으로 향했다. 또래 아이들이 뛰어놀고 있는 앞뜰을 지나, 건물 옆의 어둑한 곳으로 향했다. 가끔 어른들이 옷을 벗고 뒤엉켜있다가 놀라 도망치는 낯뜨거운 상황이 일어나기도 했지만, 다행이 오늘은 그런 선객은 없었다.팀은 벤치에 앉아 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 고담의 하늘은 오늘도 흐리고 뿌얘서 별 하나 볼 수 없었다. 팀은 별을 본다는 건 어떤 느낌일지 늘 궁금했지만 아마 고담을 벗어나지 않는 한 팀이 맨눈으로 별이 수놓인 하늘을 볼 일은 없을 터였다. 갑자기 한기가 느껴져 팀은 무릎을 끌어안았다. 반바지와 긴 양말 사이로 드러난 무릎이 시려 무릎 사이에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

“많이 추운가?”

팀은 갑자기 들려온 소리에 놀라 고개를 번쩍 들었다. 소용돌이 치는 듯한 녹색 눈이 팀을 바라보고 있었다. 팀이 놀라서 아무 말도 못하고 그저 바라보고만 있자 그 사람은 뒤에 서 있던 수행원에게 쇼핑백을 받아들었다. 눈처럼 하얀 모피가 팀의 어깨를 둘러쌌다. 볼에 스치는 털이 부드러워 언제까지라도 파묻혀 있고 싶었다.

"감사합니다. 미스터..."  
"알 굴, 라스 알 굴일세. 드레이크 군."

자기 이름을 어떻게 아신 거냐고 여쭤보기도 전에 미스터 알 굴은 티모시 옆에 앉아버렸다. 자신을 빤히 바라보는 눈을 아까처럼 피하지 못했다. 팀의 볼이 달아오르는 건 이 사내가 둘러준 모피 덕인지 혹은 저 눈의 열기 탓인지 알 수 없었다.

"사실 이건 내 손자를 위해 준비해둔 것인데... 자네에게 더 잘 어울리는 듯 하군."

나이가 많을 것이라고는 예상했지만 손자가 있다는 말에는 약간 놀라고 말았다. 저 눈에서 느껴지는 생기와 열기는 절대 평소 길에서 마주치던 노인들의 것이 절대 아니었다.

"아 죄송합니다 손자분 것이라니..."  
"아닐세, 내가 주고 싶었던 것이니까. 하얀색이 참 잘 어울리는군."

팀과 미스터 알 굴은 말없이 서로 바라보고만 있었다. 끓는 듯 하면서도 얼음보다 차가운 녹색, 참 말도 안되는 표현이었지만 이 사내의 눈을 달리 표현할 방도가 없었다. 얼마나 시간이 지났을까, 사내의 수행원이 이제 가셔야 한다고 말을 꺼냈다.

"그럼 나는 이제 그만 다시 들어가봐야겠군. 옷은 돌려주지 않아도 되네."

팀이 따라 일어서려 하자 사내는 부드럽게 팀의 어깨를 눌러 다시 앉혔다. 참 커다란 손이었다.

"그래도 곧 다시 보면 좋겠군, 티모시."

팀은 사내가 떠나고 난 뒤에도 멍하니 모피를 꼭 쥐고 그 눈에 대해서 생각했다. 집으로 돌아가기 위해 팀을 찾으러 나온 부모님이 그 모피는 어디서 난 것이냐 물었지만 팀은 대충 얼버무렸다. 사내는 팀을 다시 보면 좋겠다고 했다. 팀도, 그 눈을 다시 보고 싶어졌다.


End file.
